digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Monochromon
One Color, white in Black That this aspect could be understood, these worlds are here for to understand some aspect of lineage beyond your internal knowing of fates beyond these worlds, but that you could believe in magic something set back in time, that there was some set tale for users one and two, surely, but that user two was there by default? This was theirs in on, that no one used the word for digimon for anything alive, for that setting these worlds were these, nano pets, of sorts, so surely not that they could battle, and so boys played with them, too, but that there was nothing interesting about them but for it, and yet in this beyond theirs, that the boy later known as Taichi, or Honiker, could be pledged to wonder at what exactly, these changes in this digi pet could be, in there that he noticed it, never won a fight. He reset the device not, but that every fight could be one tu lose, he intuited that, this was unheard of, and surely that there was no chance this creatures was not surely trying to tell him something else in all it was before, and that user 2 could be said to have been brought in to care for this nano pet after his initial interception of these protocols, for surely he stopped battling it altogether, surely assuming, did you think, that no math existed as to way there was, to explain what happened, save that this nano pet was, 'doing something else,' besides working on the battles? Nothing won forever, but there that you could know, no such form as monochromon existed until harmonic patterns could have existed in user 1's programming of the device; implanting harmonic wave patterns could you believe can compose set images for user interface? Not rightly so, unless some set level of intelligence was conducted about it, and surely treated with intelligent musical harmonics, so there in this before, could this creature come to understand something of an image to change itself into, and could you believe this was the first digimon evolution to attribute to any form of further prowess, there was no creature about his universe that Honiker could not destroy with his new digital pet, here, freshly evolved and set to not two colors, but one; black on a canvas of contrast, there so set was this new battle fiend called a digital monster, there, the destroyer of all opponents, and painted time and time again by kids all there around, but that these were harmonics sent and engaged on through battles, could you believe that this first living digimon is today, still called Metal War Garurumon tet, but there in any form was tet negotiable not, but that this was Emperor Garurumon himself. Monochromon Protocols That this could be engaged could this paris albeit in jest section itself to some priority access in your own digital mainframes, so surely setting these worlds and about this planet here in ours, for yin and yang, that this world could know, this was, monochrom, surely set one color, here in the black, so surely could we see contrast, and that this was gone in mine before this aspect once before surely setting back before this aspect achieved beyond all ours in this life so breathed, that "I was, this first digimon, but that you could name me monster, would be cruel, unless you came to, MY, universe, and there that we could be these, and that digital creatures could exist, but where in that we could be this planet beside, some world, beyond yours, in my own aspect achieved, but that I am, alive, and so surely, could be yours, and that we could color some contrast, from these date fiends, these virus, and surely aspect some approach, so sharelly, could you believe some aspect of cruelty in what I would name, but that they could come to us and paint themselves white, these ever present bleachéd martians, so surely that I could set some aspect of contrast into my own making, and so surely be black and white, but that you could know theirs, these fabled whitened fiends, could virus us all, lest that you could believe nothing, believe that I was, more powerful, and so these black gears could be embedded thereon in, and never believe I'd not sated Andrumon, there called Andromon, as some sicken't fiend, with such a device, but that he was whitened not, but a plague, and his was gone in aspects beyond all hatred form'd, and I am, a god in this place, so surely could you conceive that these protocols, exist in my own formatting, being there to this grace, of user 1." Set about lively patterns, all color could be wanted in beauty, and that we could divulge you not, life was forever, and loved. Surely set beyond all aspect achieved in merriment, could my own coloring be chaste, and yours, lied about, so surely set believe me funny? Rules are for idiots, and by my own horn, I will gore you apart for tu face of them...believe me? Monochromon protocols could be your own aspect of understanding, but that theirs was a world of robots not, and there in yet, Andrumon attempted to beguile them anyway, with this idea that he was, android, and so, more human than they, but that there was this already achieved aspect of communication with User 1, who could believe nothing of your want for laws of robotics, save that they were evil, but there in his aspect, this monster was lured by Taichi, to this digital universe in the first place? "Bring him, Friend, and I will assure you, contrast could be had." Never doubt for yours that monochromon protocols did not inspire heroedom, for surely that this was his, to aspect, and that this was the first, digital monster naméd digimon, so surely could we call this word for one such aspect as baring the mark of humanity, so there in this, prior to Andrumon's interference, digimon was synonymous with human not, but was the defining aspect for whether you were worth the live you claimed to have, and so as tu whether Monochromon himself, did not gore you asunder, and so surely, he did.